Falt Tire
by Nerdgurl
Summary: Kevin, Joe and Nick have to stop at the side of the road in order to change a tire but they could never have expected to find what they found.
1. Chapter 1

"So, when are we going to stop?" Kevin asked his mother.

"Soon Honey. The next tour location is just few miles up the road. Then we'll have a couple hours before we have to worry about the concert" She replied from the front of their bus.

"Good." he replied. It had been a long day. After waking up at an ungodly hour, Kevin and his two brothers, Nick and Joe, hadn't had a moment of peace all day. It had been non-stop packing, photo shoots, and rehearsals, before the first show on their new tour. He couldn't wait to climb into a soft hotel bed and do nothing at all for the four seconds before he fell asleep. Right now, his brothers were in the back of their bus, sleepily fiddling with the lyrics of a new song. Kevin was looking out the window watching as the high way flew away underneath the wheels of their bus. Funny, but it looked as if it wasn't flying away as fast as a minute before. Were they slowing down? It definitely felt like it. He heard the groan of the brakes against the tires and he looked at his brothers for an explanation. They looked as confused as he was.

"Why are we stopping?" Nick asked, looking up from his guitar. "We can't be there yet."

"I'll go and ask." Joe offered. As he got up to walk to the front of the bus, they heard their dad's voice shout from the front of the bus "Everybody out!"

"I wonder what's going on?" Kevin asked, as they filed out of the vehicle and into the grassy, weedy, rocky, steep ditch beside the edge of the highway. His question was answered as soon as he looked at the back wheel.

"A flat!" Nick exclaimed, "What are we going to do? There isn't anyone on the road to help us."

Kevin and Joe looked up and down the highway. It was true. They were all alone on the strip of asphalt between California and Nevada.

Their dad stepped out of the bus and surveyed the damage. He then turned to his sons and said, "Don't worry boys, your old man knows a thing or two about changing tires, even the ones on a tour bus. We'll be back on the road in no time."

"And how long exactly is 'no time'?" Joe asked.

"About half an hour."

Joe and Nick groaned in unison. _"Looks like I'm not the only one who's had a long day"_ Kevin thought.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Kevin said, "We just have to find something to occupy ourselves for a bit."

Nick grinned and ran into the bus. Moments later he emerged with a softball in hand and three baseball gloves in the other.

"How 'bout this?" he asked.

Kevin and Joe shrugged. They walked a ways away from the bus and farter into the ditch and soon they were laughing and throwing the ball at each other. "Try and catch this one!" Joe yelled as he launched a ball high over Kevin's head. It landed somewhere in the tall weeds behind Kevin.

They heard a voice behind them, "Are you boys ready to keep moving or are we going to stay here all night?"

"Be right there," Nick shouted back. "We'd better find that ball."

"Kevin's the one who missed it, he should get it," said Joe.

"Yeah, because you threw it ten feet over my head." Kevin replied.

"Come on, let's just all look. I want to get to that hotel." Nick said and he started looking in the weeds. Joe sighed and ran after him to help. _"Maybe I'll start near the highway," _Kevin thought. He walked around until he was at the edge of the weeds, which was still a few feet from the road separated by grass. He was about to enter the weeds when something caught his attention. He walked over to the spot and saw a jagged, sharp rock with blood on it. "Oh my God,"He gasped and took a step back. Then he noticed a trail of blood starting at the rock and going down into the weeds. Kevin followed it until it ended in the bottom of the ditch and he saw the source of the blood. He stood there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Found it." Kevin heard Joe yell, " Nick, Kevin, we can go now."

"Good," Nick yelled, "Kevin, lets go…Kevin, where are you? … KEVIN!"

Kevin looked up and urgently yelled, "Guys, come here you have to help me with this." They hurried over and saw what Kevin was looking at. Time seemed to stop as he looked down and saw a girl, lying on her side and half hidden by the weeds. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her whole face was streaked with dry blood that appeared to have come from a gaping gash on the side of her face. She looked about 20. _"She's beautiful,"_ Kevin thought, _"Even with the blood."_

"Is she alive, Kevin?" Nick asked.

Kevin snapped back to reality, "I don't know," he replied. He knelt down and checked her pulse. "Yes. Her pulse is weak, but it's there," Kevin said.

"I'll go get Mom and Dad." Joe said, as he ran towards the bus.

"What do we do?" Nick asked.

"Take her to the hospital, what else?" Kevin replied. He gently scooped her up into his arms. As he did, she let out a faint whisper. Kevin leaned his ear closer to her mouth and she whispered it again. "Help… me… please…help…me…"

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Nothing" Kevin replied. He didn't know why he didn't tell Nick what she said. He just had a feeling that those words were only meant for him. Or maybe he just wanted them to be meant for him.

"Lets go." Kevin said. Nick nodded and they ran as fast as they could trying to make sure she didn't move too much. They met up with Joe and their parents who also agreed they had to get to the hospital ASAP. Kevin took her in side and laid her on his bed. He didn't care about the blood or the dirt. He only cared about making sure she was okay. Ages later (or so it seemed) they arrived at the hospital, where she was rushed to intensive care. Kevin and the rest of the family waited in the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody woke up on a stiff bed in a blindingly, white room. She heard beeping machines and smelled disinfectant products. She blinked, slightly confused. _"Where am I?" _she thought to herself _"And how did I get here?"_ Suddenly it all came back to her. The edge of the road, the tumbling fall into the ditch, the blackness. The next thing she remembered was a bumpy ride to somewhere. "Somewhere must be here," she said out loud. Melody turned her head to get a better look at her surroundings. As she did she saw a doctor enter the room. She knew it was a doctor because of the clothes he wore.

He walked over and as he checked something on one the machines in the room, he said, "Well, good morning my dear. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Melody answered in a confused voice, "Where am I?"

"The Las Vegas Public Hospital." he answered. He marked something on a clipboard in front of the bed.

"How did I get here?"

"I think the boys who brought you in can tell you better than I can. Here they are now."

Melody turned and saw Kevin, Joe, and Nick enter the room. Her jaw dropped. _"I must be dead or dreaming. There is no way that I was rescued by the Jonas Brothers."_ Melody was a huge fan of their music. It wasn't like she was obsessed or anything but she liked a lot of their songs.

The boys chuckled. "We usually get that reaction," said Nick.

"But we usually don't meet fans this way," Joe commented.

Melody snapped her jaw closed so fast her teeth hurt. "Sorry, it's I never thought I'd ever meet any of you." Melody tried to sit up but the room started to spin. Kevin rushed to her side and grabbed her before she passed out.

"I think you shouldn't try to sit up," the doctor informed her, "the head injury you sustained will probably make you woozy for a few hours. But not to worry, there is no permanent damage from it. You should be able to go home later today if everything keeps going this well." He left the room and Joe and Nick joined Kevin by the side of the bed.

"Thanks," she said to Kevin as he laid her back on the pillows, "I'm Melody, by the way."

The boys introduced themselves. "So, what happened Melody?" asked Kevin. _"Melody"_ Kevin thought. Her name felt like cotton candy on his tongue.

"Ya, how did you end up in a ditch?" asked Joe.

"Oh, that," Melody replied, "It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," said Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I was raised in Olympia, Washington by my parents. They were really good parents but I wanted to get out and explore the world. You know, spread my wings. So when I turned 20 a few months ago, I bought a bus ticket and left for Hollywood. You see, I'm a special effects technician and I thought I could maybe work on some big Hollywood movies. But I couldn't get a job anywhere because I didn't have enough experience. And then, a week ago…" Melody trailed off as tears came to her eyes.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," Kevin said. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"No, no, I'm okay," Melody sniffled, "And then a week ago I got a call from a friend of my parents saying that they had died in a fire. She said that I should come home because the authorities were looking for me."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm not 21 yet and so I was under the custody of the state."

"Does that mean that you would go into foster care when they found you?" Kevin asked.

"Yep. By the time I got the call, my bank account was so low I couldn't even afford the bus ride to Washington. I decided to hitchhike there. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea but I wasn't thinking clearly."

"That still doesn't explain how you ended up in a ditch," Joe said.

"I'm getting there. I was walking along the side of the highway when I tripped and rolled down the ditch. I must have cracked my head on a rock or something because I remember stopping in the bottom of the ditch with blood running down my face. The next thing I remember is a car ride to this hospital."

"I think that's where we come in." said Joe. The three boys then told their side of the story to Melody. When they finished, Kevin asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Melody answered, "I have to get home but I don't think hitchhiking is a good idea. But without any money, what other option do I have?" She sighed. _"And what am I going to do when I'm 21 and on my own again?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's face lit up. "Hey guys can I talk to you outside, for a minute."

Kevin, Joe, and Nick walked out into the hall outside of the hospital room. "What's up Kevin?" asked Nick.

"Well I was thinking, since we're playing a show in Olympia in a few days, maybe she can just come be on the staff."

Joe and Nick looked at each other. "I don't know Kevin, I mean we don't really have any job openings," said Nick.

"Well, couldn't she be an apprentice or something like that?"

"Where would she stay? There is no space in the staff bus," Joe retorted.

"Melody could stay with us," replied Kevin.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Joe asked, "You don't even know her."

Kevin thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen if she doesn't come with us." Kevin knew it was a lie but he really wanted her to go with them.

"Well, it would be getting her some experience, which would help her out," said Nick.

"It's not like we don't need more staff," said Joe.

Kevin's heart leaped, "So she can come with us?"

"If it's okay with mom and dad, it's okay with us," the other brothers replied.

Kevin pulled out his phone and dialed his dad's number. His dad agreed that it would be fine if Melody came. He ran back into Melody's room to ask her if she wanted to come on tour with them. She said if it weren't too much trouble, she would love to.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas signed the hospital release form and Melody was sitting on the bus helping the boys answer some fan mail. They had a couple hours before they had to start practicing for their concert in Las Vegas. Melody had already met her mentor, Trixie, and had gone over everything that went into the special effects of a Jonas Brothers show. Trixie was an excellent teacher and Melody was so excited for the show to see the effects for real.

At the moment she was sitting between a mountain of opened letters and an even bigger mountain of letters yet too be opened. She was laughing along with the other brothers at some of the more desperate fans letters.

"Listen to this one," said Joe, " 'Your music digs deep into my soul. I know when you wrote that song you were thinking of me.' "

Everyone giggled a little at that one. Melody opened one, "Here's another one that wants to have your children, Nick. Oh, but with a twist. You have to marry her in Wisconsin."

"What do you say Nick?" Kevin jokingly asked.

"Ah, I don't think so," said Nick. After the laughing had settled down a bit, Melody reached into the pile and grabbed another letter. There was no return address, which was odd because most fans wanted a reply. She turned it over and saw it was sealed with a kiss.

"Look at this one," Melody showed the letter to the other brothers.

"Oh, is that from that same girl again?" Nick asked, "She always seals it with a kiss."

"We always reply to her, but she still sends a letter every week," said Joe.

Melody opened it. It read:

Nice I Came Knowing ' Something

More Interesting Could

Include Some

And

Be Over Me Baby

Just FYI

"What does it say this time?" Kevin asked. Melody handed it over to him and he read it. He passed it on to his brothers who each read it.

"Weird, but it's probably just nonsense," said Joe.

"Ya," said Melody, "Do you mind if I keep this one?"

"Why?" asked Nick.

"I'm not sure," replied Melody, "I just think it would be good if I kept it." She had a vibe about this letter, like there was something more to it than what was written on the page.

"Ya, sure," said Kevin. He had put his feelings towards Melody in the back of his mind. She was becoming more of a friend to all three of the brothers. He didn't want her to feel awkward by telling her because he knew she didn't feel the same way. So he was fine with just being her friend for a while.

Melody pocketed the letter and tried to put it out of her mind. But all she could think about was cracking its code.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, at the concert, Melody was sitting in one of the back rooms, staring at the letter. Every moment she had alone she had pulled it out and wracked her brain for any possible clues it could have. _"This is driving me crazy!"_ She thought.

"Are you looking at the same letter again?" Melody turned to see Trixie enter the room.

"Yeah," Melody replied, "I know there's something more to it than what I see. I just don't know what."

"Hm, let me see it," Trixie asked. She looked it over, "Why are these letters capitalized?"

"What?" Melody asked. She looked again _"Hm, N I C K ' S M I C I S A B O M B"_

"Sorry sweetie I have to go, good luck though," Trixie said as she left the room.

"_N I C K ' S M I C I S A B O M B, N I C K ' S M I C I S A B O M B, N I C K ' S M I C I S A B O M B…Oh my god, Nick's mic is a bomb! And just FYI…Its going to explode during S.O.S, probably at that line"_ Melody listened hard trying to hear what song they were on she faintly heard "Told you I made dinner plans." Melody booked it out of the back room and ran to the backstage area. "What do I do, what do I do," Melody thought out loud, "if I go to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas it'll be too late" Melody heard the chorus of S.O.S. she was running out of time. Melody looked around and saw a spare mic on one of the tables. She got an idea. She snatched up the mic and ran to the side of the stage closest to Nick. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran out onto the stage and hugged Nick. The music stopped and Nick stood frozen.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Saving your life," she whispered back. Melody snatched his microphone and handed him hers. Security was starting to come onto stage. Melody ran off the stage. She had to get rid of the mic and fast. On stage, it was too loud to hear but back stage it was loudly ticking. Melody ran with mic in hand outside the ticking increased in speed. _"I have to get rid of this thing fast," _Melody hurled the mic as high as she could and threw herself onto the ground. She heard as much as felt the explosion.

"Oh my, Miss, are you okay," the security guard that had been running after, knelt beside Melody.

Melody answered, "I'm fine, thank you. Please don't arrest me I was trying to save Nick."

"I can see that," the security guard answered. "Don't worry."

He helped Melody up from the ground and walked her back inside. _"I guess that letter wasn't just a bunch of nonsense then."_


	8. Chapter 8

The explosion was so big that even those inside the arena had heard it. Most of the people there thought it was just a really loud special effect. After the concert, Melody, Kevin, Joe, and Nick sat in the tour bus driving to Idaho, their next location. There was silence, but everyone knew what everyone else was thinking: _What if Melody hadn't made it in time?_

Melody broke the silence, "Are we going to tell the police or something?"

"No," replied Kevin, "There would be chaos among our fans."

"Why?" Melody asked

"Imagine," Joe said, "3 billion fans accusing each other of trying to blow up Nick."

"Oh," Melody said.

"Plus it might make who ever did this to do something even bigger," added Nick.

"But we can't cancel the next tour date, that would also cause a riot," said Melody.

"You're right," said Mr. Jonas. He had come in during their conversation. "We'll beef up the security and be extra cautious, but there's not much else we can do."

"There's another letter," shouted Mrs. Jonas from somewhere in the front of the bus. She came running in and handed it to her husband. Melody and the three brothers, jumped up from where they were sitting and read over the shoulder of Mr. Jonas. It read:

Well done Jonas', you cracked the first bomb code.

But which brother will go boom next.

Meet me at the coffee shop beside your next tour location for your next clue.

And try not to step on my toes when you come in.

"Well at least we can put this all behind us," said Mr. Jonas.

"I don't know," said Melody, "I think this is just starting."


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough, there was no one at the coffee shop when they went to see. There wasn't even a coffee shop to go to. Even with the extra security around the arena, Melody still felt nervous as she helped test some fireworks for the show with Trixie. She jumped in the air when Kevin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Kevin apologized.

"It's not you," Melody answered, "I'm a wreck."

"It's okay," Kevin said. He took Melody and hugged her tightly. His heart skipped a beat when she hugged him back. "It'll be alright, nothing will happen."

"Thanks," Melody said as she pulled away. "I needed that."

Later that night at the concert, Melody was getting a drink at the refreshment table. She still didn't have any leads on the note and she was a little frustrated. One of the sound check guys was taking a drink of coffee beside her.

"Ah," he said after a sip, "That's a fine cup o' joe"

Melody dropped her drink. She turned toward the sound check guy, "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said 'a fine cup of coffee' "

"No you didn't, you said… JOE!" Melody rushed to the side of the stage. _"When is it going to go off," _she thought frantically, _"Stepping on toes, stepping on toes…Wait… Only Joe stands on top of the platform."_ Joe was making his way up to the platform. This time Melody didn't think, she just acted. She sprinted across the stage just as Joe stepped onto the platform. Melody leaped and collided with Joe in midair, throwing herself and him off the platform and on to the floor. The second they hit the floor, the platform exploded. Joe lay motionless underneath Melody as she pinned him to the floor. There was silence and then a roar of applause erupted from the crowd. They thought it was an amazing act. Kevin and Nick rushed over to make sure everything was okay. Kevin pulled up Melody and Nick helped up Joe. Melody's heart pounded as Kevin walked her off stage.

"Another lucky save," Kevin said.

"Yeah," replied Melody, "But I'm not sure how much luck I have left."


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the tour bus again, Melody sat with the brothers. Joe was icing his back. Melody didn't realize how much force she had used to body-slam him.

Mr. Jonas walked up to the four sitting on the bus. "I just got off the phone with a social security worker in Olympia. She'll pick Melody up after the show."

"Thanks Mr. Jonas," Melody said and he walked back to the front of the bus.

Joe groaned as he sat up.

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Melody teased.

"You try being pushed to the ground with the force of a pro wrestler and see how you feel afterward." Joe retorted back.

"Well at least we know who's left," said Nick.

"Who?" Melody said.

"Me," said Kevin. Melody realized he was right. Nick and Joe had both been targeted. Only one brother remained. "And I'm not staying to find out if this psycho kills me or all three of us."

"What?" Melody, Nick, and Joe asked.

"When we stop next for our concert in Olympia, Washington, I'm leaving the band."

The other three stared at him in disbelief. "That's crazy Kevin," said Nick.

"If it stops this person from killing us than I'm going to do it,"

"It might not," said Melody.

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin.

"If she is going after individual Jonas Brothers, it won't matter where you are. She'll find you and kill you. You're much safer if you're here with us," said Melody.

"She's right you know," said Joe, "And even if she does kill you, we'll be fine."

"YOU"RE NOT HELPING," Nick yelled at Joe. He turned back to Kevin, "Seriously man, you'll be fine as long as we have Melody."

"Yeah," Melody said. She didn't feel the need to add that she wasn't going to be with them after this show. Kevin didn't need another reason to leave.

"Okay, I'll stay," said Kevin. He sat down beside Melody.

"Plus we haven't even gotten a letter yet, so she probably won't strike again," said Joe.

"Yeah," said Melody. She looked out the window at the passing scenery. She wasn't at all convinced by Joe's comment.


	11. Chapter 11

At the intermission of the Jonas Brothers outdoor concert, Melody sadly wandered the maze of back rooms behind the stage. Nothing had happened yet to Kevin, but that wasn't what she was sad about. After the boys played the last song tonight, this dream she had been living would be over. She would probably never see the Jonas Brothers ever again, and in a little less than a year she should be all alone again. _"What am I going to do?"_ Melody asked herself.

She turned another corner and saw someone at the end of the hall, holding a bunch of wires.

Melody called, "Hello?" the person turned around. "Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you be backsta-" Melody saw that they were holding a gun and a thing that looked a lot like the makings of a bomb.

"It's you," Melody said, "You're the one who's trying to kill the Jonas Brothers."

The person stood up and pointed their gun at Melody, "That's right, sweetie."


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin searched the backstage area for Melody. _"Is she lost or something?"_ Kevin wondered. _"I have to find her fast, Joe and Nick are already up on stage." _Kevin rounded a corner and saw Melody standing at the other end, looking down another hallway. Just as he was about to call out to her he heard her say, "It's you. You're the one who's trying to kill the Jonas Brothers."

Kevin froze.

"That's right, sweetie," he heard Trixie say. Kevin crouched down and slowly made his way to Melody.

"It all makes sense now," Melody said, "You're a special effects technician so you have the know-how to create the bombs. You work with them so you would know which mic Nick used and where Joe was supposed to stand. You're on stage all the time before shows, it would have been easy to plant a bomb there."

"Look whose finally caught on," Trixie said, "Yep, I did it all."

"But why?" Melody asked.

"Guess you're not as smart as everyone thinks," taunted Trixie, "I was the one who sent all those letters before and you know what I got back, the exact same thing every time. They didn't actually read my letter; they just threw it aside like it was garbage. So I planned my revenge and now that you won't be in the way to stop my final bomb from exploding." Trixie smiled a cruel smile and played an air guitar.

"What have you done to my Kevin's guitar?" Melody asked.

_"What?"_ Kevin said in his head. It was true. Melody did think of Kevin as hers. She lived for the moments when he talked only to her. Her heart nearly burst every time she saw him. But like Kevin, she didn't want to make things awkward by expressing her feelings.

Trixie hadn't missed it either. "Oh Melody, have you developed a crush on our little rockstar. Too bad you'll have to die before you can tell him." She cocked the gun, "I just put my biggest bomb I've ever made inside it."

"How will you explain my death to everyone?" Melody asked as a tear rolled down her check.

"Oh, sweetie, you committed suicide after you couldn't live with the fact that you killed Kevin Jonas. You faked your accident on the side of the road so you could get close to them. You were an obsessive fan who thought 'If I can't have them, no one can.' I just happened to stumble on your corpse on my way to check some things back stage. Now, think your last thought."


	13. Chapter 13

Melody squeezed her eyes shut, tears now streaming down her face. Kevin knew it was now or never. As Trixie squeezed the trigger, Kevin leapt out from where he had been hiding. He felt the wind from the bullet on the back of his head as he grabbed Melody and hit the floor. Melody opened her eyes and looked up at Kevin's face.

"Hm, two birds with one stone," said Trixie, "Works for me."

A bullet whizzed past them and hit the floor. Kevin grabbed Melody's hand and pulled her up. He pulled her along back into the hallway where he had been hiding and they both started running. Trixie was close behind them.

"What do we do?" Kevin asked Melody as another bullet missed them by inches.

They turned into a random hallway, neither sure where they were going. They just knew they had to keep running.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Trixie called after them.

An idea came to Melody. She said, "We have to make our way to the crowd."

Kevin turned another corner. "Okay, but what are we going to do?"

Melody heard another explosion from the gun. "We're going to start a riot."

Kevin understood and started running toward the direction of the crowd. Bullets bounced off the walls and floor as Trixie gained on them. Finally, Kevin and Melody burst out of the back stage area and into the mosh pit area. They pushed their way through the screaming fans and heard Trixie pushing her way through too. When they we're in about the center Melody whistled loudly and shouted, "HEY, THAT WOMAN IS TRYING TO HURT THE JONAS BROTHERS." There was silence for a minute and then the fans reacted. They encircled Trixie making it impossible for her to follow Kevin and Melody. She futilely fired a shot into the air as the fans shook the gun away from her.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?!?" Trixie shouted, "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!!!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a device with a big red button on it, which she pushed.


	14. Chapter 14

Melody thought hard and then yelled at the stage, "NICK, JOE, THROW KEVIN'S GUITAR INTO THE AIR, FAST!!!"

Joe and Nick acted instantly. They took Kevin's guitar and threw it into the air. At it's highest point it exploded into a huge fireball that shook the stadium. Shards of Kevin's guitar rained down on the audience. Kevin and Melody turned just in time to see Trixie being dragged off by two security guards, a bewildered look on her face.

Kevin turned toward Melody. Even with shards of burnt guitar in her hair, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Melody," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Melody said.

"I-"But before Kevin could say the rest he was interrupted by Nick and Joe. They had jumped off the stage and rushed into the crowd.

"Oh my God, it was Trixie?" Joe asked incredulously.

"I know, I never thought she could anything like this," Nick said, "Come on Kevin, we have a show."

"Yeah, be right there," Kevin said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Melody asked.

"I-I'm glad you're okay," Kevin said.

"Oh, thanks," Melody answered.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the concert was pretty unremarkable, compared to the earlier events. After the concert, Melody and the boys were standing outside, enjoying the night air when Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came up to them with a woman dressed in a suit.

"Melody?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Melody answered.

"Hi. My name is Miss Hanson and I work with social services. I'm here to take you to a foster home."

"Oh," Melody said. She had been expecting this but she wasn't ready to go yet.

"You can't take her away," Joe said.

"Yeah, she's our friend," said Nick.

"I'm sorry boys, but unless someone adopts her right here, she'll have to come with me."

"But you can't just take her," Kevin said.

"Well, there is another option," said Mr. Jonas

"We're certified foster parents," said Mrs. Jonas, "She can live with us."

Melody spirits lifted. "Would you really do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course dear," she replied, "We have grown rather attached to you over the past week."

"Would that be, like legally okay?"

"As long as they go through the proper legal channels, I'm sure it'll be okay."

Melody smiled but quickly frowned again. "What about when I'm 21?"

"We are down a special effects technician," said Mrs. Jonas, "We can find a temporary replacement until your birthday rolls around."

"So if you come with me I have all the papers in my car just, in case this happened," said Miss Hanson. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas followed her.

As soon as they were out of sight Melody laughed, she was so happy. She turned around and hugged the closest brother to her, which just happened to be Kevin. Kevin decided to be impulsive. He took Melody's hands from around his waist and held them in his own. He leaned in and kissed her, right there in front of everyone. Melody froze for a moment but then joined in on the kiss. Kevin pulled away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Nick standing behind him.

"Umm, we're still here you know," said Joe.

"Oh, sorry," said Melody, "I've just wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too," said Kevin.

"Thank you all so much," Melody said.

"We should be thanking you," said Nick.

"Yeah, without you, we would all be ashes," said Joe

"Well you're welcome," said Melody.

"Lets leave these two love birds alone," Joe told Nick. They both walked away towards the tour bus and Kevin turned to face Melody. He kissed her again and when he pulled away he said, "Wow, I've known you for a week and you're already moving in."

Melody laughed and, hand in hand, they walked to the bus to.


End file.
